The Dawn Is Dead
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Yamigawa : Summary apaan sih? Lupa gue. Udah baca aja didalem, ceritanya nggak abal abal banget kok. Bye.


**Merodine Vii Presented,**

_"The Dawn Is Dead"_

**Warning :**

Violence, rate M, OOC, misstypo, dan warnings lainnya.

**Disclaimer :**

I don't claim Vocaloid as mine, never. Jika ada kemiripan mungkin hanya kebetulan karena ini adalah kisah fiksi.

**A/N :**

**I am Yamigawa**

.

.

.

Shion Kaito, seorang pemuda gagah yang hidup di sebuah negeri bernama Dawnville. Kota yang penuh dengan penderitaan dan kelaparan. Terdapat dua strata sosial di sana dan keduanya sangat berbeda jauh nasibnya. Mereka yang miskin semakin sengsara tiap detiknya dan yang kaya semakin mewahlah hidupnya kian hari. Kaito sendiri merupakan orang terkaya kedua di kota tersebut dan satu-satunya yang _down_ _to_ _earth_ di antara semua penduduk kelas atas lainnya.

Hari ini Kaito sedang berjalan-jalan di pasar, tempat yang ramai dikunjungi masyarakat kelas bawah untuk saling bertukar barang demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Memang karena kondisi ekonomi yang berantakan makanya mereka lebih menyukai barter karena sekaligus mengakrabkan kekerabatan mereka. Meski berada di titik yang sulit tapi mereka sangat ramah satu sama lain. Meskipun memang ada beberapa yang sangat kasar dalam menentang masyarakat kelas atas.

Kaito sendiri berjalan-jalan di pasar ini hanya untuk melihat bagaimana keakraban masih terjalin baik, berbeda dengan tempat hidupnya yang kebanyakan bersifat individualis. Bahkan tak jarang ada pernikahan sedarah saking enggannya mereka bersosialisasi dengan keluarga lain. Entah kapan generasi itu akan benar-benar lenyap dari muka bumi. Maka dari itu Kaito lebih merasa bahagia jika dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di tempat kumuh seperti ini daripada di mansion mewah yang bahkan lalat pun bisa tersasar karena luasnya bangunan tersebut. Ayah dan Ibu Kaito mengizinkan anaknya itu belajar mengamati kehidupan orang bawah agar kelak Kaito jadi bijaksana dan melenyapkan ketimpangan di negeri itu.

Kaito terus berjalan sambil memasang senyum ramah di seluk-beluk pasar. Sampai ia terhenti begitu melihat sesosok gadis berambut biru yang sangat mirip dengannya. Entah bagaimana, Kaito baru sekali itu melihat gadis berparas cantik dan manis tersebut. Dan rasanya dada Kaito berdegup kencang melihat gadis tersebut tertawa dengan lucunya bersama beberapa kawannya. Kaito pun berniat meminang gadis tersebut dan permasalahan yang sesungguhnya pun dimulai sejak saat itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tak bisa terima hal itu, Kaito Shion! Tak boleh kaum kelas atas seperti kita meminang gadis pengemis seperti dia!"

Diskusi berjalan alot sejak dua jam yang lalu. Kagura Meito mengetahui niat Kaito untuk meminang Yuko Kaiko, seorang anak penjual kubis. Keluarga Meito merupakan yang paling berkuasa di Dawnville dan bahkan mereka dilindungi undang-undang hingga tak ada yang berani menentangnya. Tak terkecuali keluarga Shion. Ayah dan Ibu Kaito saja sudah berulang kali menyuruh Kaito untuk mengurungkan niatnya, tapi Kaito terus bersikeras untuk segera menikahi Kaiko.

"Apakah dunia akan kiamat jika kami menikahi rakyat jelata seperti mereka, wahai penguasa Dawnville?" Kaito melakukan pemujaan yang menyindir terhadap Meito.

"Setidaknya keluargamu akan ku jamin punah dari negeri ini, Shion." Meito mengancam Kaito.

"Aku tak'kan gentar barang satu langkah pun. Jika kau bersikeras memisahkan kami, bahkan jika salahsatu dari kami menghembuskan nafas terakhir, kau tak bisa menghentikan cinta kami." Kaito berkata dengan tekad mantap. Ia siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi kelak.

"Kau akan sangat menyesalinya seumur hidupmu, Kaito. Aku akan membuat kau menangisi kisah kematianmu di negeri ini bahkan hingga dalam peti matimu. Ingat itu." Meito mengancam lebih keras. Kaito berdiri dengan tegas tak menunjukan rasa takut sama sekali.

Dan hingga akhirnya pernikahan antara Kaito dan Kaiko hanya tinggal menunggu hari saja. Meito tak kunjung menampakan bahwa ucapannya untuk membuat Kaito sengsara itu sungguhan. Dan itu membuat Kaito bisa bernafas lega lebih lama. Keluarganya pun sudah ikhlas semisal terjadi hal yang buruk nantinya. Semua demi anak mereka, Kaito Shion, pemuda yang berani menentang bahwa kaum borjuis dan kaum proletar tak diizinkan hidup bersama. Keluarga mereka justru kagum dan bangga atas kebijaksanaan serta keberanian Kaito dalam menghadapi ketidakadilan di negerinya.

Sehari sebelum penikahan digelar, Kaiko masih harus pentas sekali lagi di teater rakyat memerankan Keile, tokoh bersosok gadis ceria yang memperjuangkan hidupnya sampai titik darah penghabisan demi mencapai kebahagiaan. Kaito terkagum-kagum menyaksikan pementasan kekasihnya itu, pendamping hidupnya hingga akhir.

Yang Kaito tak pernah mengira adalah Meito sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang buruk bagi Kaito. Gadis pemeran Violet, gadis yang iri terhadap Keile, ternyata diperankan oleh Kagura Meiko, adik Meito sendiri. Belati dan darah yang tertancap pada perut Kaiko adalah asli, bukan rekayasa opera. Sontak seluruh penonton terkejut sementara Meiko tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti iblis. Gedung teater sederhana itupun ternyata sudah dibaluri bensin dan lalu dibakar oleh kaki tangan Meito.

Penduduk yang ketakutan menjerit dan berusaha kabur dalam kobaran api dan suasana mencekam itu. Tapi, beberapa prajurit dengan senapan tiba-tiba datang dan berbaris kemudian menembaki orang-orang tak berdosa itu tanpa belas kasihan. Meiko lari dari bangunan itu melalui pintu belakang sementara sosok Kaiko masih tergeletak lemah di panggung. Kaito buru-buru meraih tubuh kekasihnya yang penuh pedih itu dan menggendongnya.

"Bertahanlah, Kaiko. Kau akan ku bawa ke rumah sakit." Kaito berkata seraya menahan airmatanya yang mau tumpah menyaksikan kekejian yang diberikan oleh Meito tersebut. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat dan memasukan Kaiko ke kamar dengan fasilitas termahal. Berapapun akan Kaito bayar demi menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu.

Berjam-jam Kaito menunggu di luar ruang perawatan Kaiko dalam perasaan panik dan khawatir kalau-kalau Meito akan datang lagi dan mengakhiri segalanya detik ini juga. Kaito akhirnya tak kuasa menahan airmatanya dan ia menggumam perih sendirian di lorong bernada putih tersebut. Ia tak ingin mati dulu sebelum mengikat janji untuk tetap saling mencinta dalam keadaan apapun bersama Kaiko. Dalam senang maupun sedih, dalam sakit maupun sehat, dan dalam hidup maupun mati.

"Aku tak berbohong 'kan, Kaito? Aku akan menghabisi seluruh orang yang kau cintai, membuat kau gila dalam sesaknya kepedihan, dan lalu menghabisimu. Inilah akibatnya jika kau berani menentangku."

Benar saja dugaan Kaito. Meito tak akan membiarkan Kaito mengambil nafas lega lebih dari ini. Kaito langsung berdiri dan mencegah Meito untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"Kau tak akan ku biarkan menyentuh Kaiko lebih dari ini." Kaito berkata dengan suara serak.

"Hahaha! Kau habis menangis, huh?! Sungguh laki-laki lemah! Hahaha!" Meito habis-habisan menertawai Kaito yang kini tertunduk menahan kesal. Perasaan sesaknya itu justru membuat airmatanya makin deras mengalir. Ia tak berdaya saat ini. Benar-benar tak berdaya sama sekali, bahkan untuk melindungi Kaiko sekalipun.

"Ku berikan kau satu permintaan, Kaito, sebelum kau mati. Apa yang kau inginkan?," Tanya Meito. "Kau ingin mati seperti apa? Huh?"

Kaito mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri hingga terkelupas dan mengeluarkan darah. Tapi Kaito menahan amarahnya karena mungkin inilah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Ia hanya ingin mati setelah menikah dengan Kaiko.

"Izinkan aku mati setelah aku selesai melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan Kaiko besok. Bagaimana?"

Meito tersenyum iblis. "Terkabul! Tapi," ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Kaito, "pernikahan itu akan benar-benar jadi pernikahan paling mengerikan yang pernah terjadi di Dawnville. Aku berjanji. Khukhu..."

Dan setelah itupun Meito pergi dari koridor rumah sakitnya. Kaito langsung terduduk lemas dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan takut dan kepedihan yang begitu dalam hingga menyiksa batin dan kewarasannya. Ia memukuli dinding koridor dan sesekali membenturkan kepalanya sendiri.

Setidaknya dalam suasana seperti itu Kaito masih bisa mendengarkan sebuah kabar baik bahwa Kaiko tak apa-apa dan pernikahan mereka masih bisa terjalin esok hari. Tapi, entah apa yang akan Meito lakukan lagi demi membuat Kaito menderita besok. Kaito tak pernah tahu.

.

.

.

Hari yang Kaito tiba akhirnya hadir. Pernikahan dirinya dan Kaiko digelar di sebuah gereja kecil yang jadi tempat ibadah masyarakat kaum kecil. Mereka yang hadir sebagai saksi dan penghulu adalah mereka yang benar-benar tahu persis kebaikan hati Kaito yang beda jauh dari masyarakat kelas atas lainnya. Orangtua Kaito dan Kaiko pun sudah hadir dan siap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini. Dan upacara sakral itu pun dimulai.

Kaiko masuk ke gereja didampingi dengan Ayahnya. Kaiko mengenakan gaun pengantin yang sangat indah dan membuat dirinya benar-benar seperti bidadari. Tapi ternyata Kaiko datang menuju Kaito sambil menangis karena di belakangnya Kaiko diikuti oleh Meito yang membawa senapan beserta beberapa kaki tangannya yang lain. Seiring langkah Kaiko maju, suara letupan senapan itu membuat telinga Kaiko seperti mau pecah.

Kaito sendiri hanya bisa diam menyaksikan satu per satu saksi pernikahannya ditembaki dengan keji oleh Meito. Tapi, Kaito dan Kaiko tak boleh berhenti. Mereka tak boleh menyia-nyiakan puluhan nyawa yang hilang demi pernikahan suci mereka. Mereka tak boleh mengecewakan mereka yang masih tersenyum begitu butir timah panas itu menembus dada dan kepala mereka. Dan dengan alasan itulah mereka terus melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

"Kaito... Aku t-takut..." Kaiko berbisik sambil berjalan perlahan dan menutup mata. Kaito mengalihkan tatapannya ke sisi lain tak sanggup menatap iris kekasihnya yang ketakutan.

Sampai akhirnya Kaiko berada di barisan kursi paling depan, sudah dekat dengan Kaito dan penghulunya. Dan,

**Dor! Dor!**

Kepala kedua orangtua Kaito pun ditembak hingga darah menyebar ke dinding-dinding gereja. Kaito ingin sekali menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya jika saja mereka tak berpesan pada Kaito semalam.

_'Kami bangga padamu, nak. Kau tahu apa yang benar, maka kami tak menyesal mati untukmu. Ku doakan selalu kau bahagia di kehidupan selanjutnya bersama Kaiko.'_

Kaito memejamkan matanya sambil tangannya meraba jemari Kaiko dan menggenggamnya erat. Kemudian,

**Dor!**

Giliran ayah Kaikolah yang kena kali ini. Kaiko memekik tertahan melihat Ayahnya tersungkur dan langsung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tapi, kini sudah tiada artinya jika Kaiko menangisi Ayahnya sama seperti Kaito.

Sang penghulu menarik nafas dan mulai membacakan janji sakral untuk mengikat dua insan tersebut menjadi satu.

"Kaito, apa kamu bersedia menerima Kaiko apa adanya dalam sehat maupun sakit dan dalam senang maupun sedih?"

"Saya bersedia."

"Kaiko, apakah kamu berjanji akan mencintai Kaito seumur hidup dan matimu?"

"Saya berjanji."

Selanjutnya Kaito memasukan cincin ke jari manis Kaiko dengan perlahan dan gemetar. Pernikahan ini sungguh pernikahan tersadis yang pernah Kaito saksikan seumur hidupnya. Saat ia pikir semua telah selesai, ternyata,

**Dor!**

Kali ini giliran penghulu mereka yang kepalanya tertembus timah panas dari pistol yang dibawa Meito. Meito memandang Kaito dan Kaiko dengan tatapan keji layaknya iblis dan berteriak, "Kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk saling berciuman! Wahahaha!"

Kaito memejamkan matanya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah yang terbaik. Ia membisikan nama Kaiko dan mencium bibir Kaiko dengan hangat dan lembut. Meito menaikan sebelah alisnya dan lalu,

**Dor! Dor!**

Ya, kedua kekasih itu pun tewas di gereja dimana mereka menikah dalam keadaan berciuman. Kisah itu langsung menyebar ke seluruh negeri dan Meito dihukum oleh pengadilan negeri tertinggi dan mati digantung. Sejak saat itu tak ada lagi perbedaan status di Dawnville. Semuanya berjalan indah dan tenteram. Dan kisah tentang Kaito dan Kaiko terus terkenang selama-lamanya di tanah bekas saksi bisu kejadian haru tersebut.

_**~The End~**_

.

.

.

Andre: Udah lama nggak bikin fic, nih fic baru dari gue. Nggak jelas maksudnya apaan cuma lagi pengen ngetik aja ditengah kehidupan SMA yang bikin pusing. Nggak ngarep review cuma pengen publish aja. Bye bye again.

*edited*

Sora: Teks diatas nggak di-edit sama sekali.

Rizuka: Andre serem -_- tau tau dateng ngirim email isinya fic trus minta dipublish malem ini juga. Abis itu hilang lagi deh, ckck

Ame: Keturunan Lucifer kali tuh bocah wkwk

Rizuka: *jitak Ame* sembarangan. Udah ah, daripada makin serem kami pamit undur diri ya readers? Dadah. Buat MVii pribadi sih review tetep dihargai *smile* hihihi..


End file.
